the boy with a broken eye returns (rebooted)
by browniej126
Summary: York and Carolina reunite after a raid on a military base. this is set after season 10 and yes this is a rebooted version of my original story if you want the old version then tell me


**A/N hello people so I made a york and carolina red vs blue fanfic which you would be reading if i did not decide to reboot it so this is the result of that so yeah i hope you find this one better and yes i did draw the NEW cover for this story so pretty much all of this is new and i hope you like it. oh and if you want to read the original just tell me and i might upload it as "the boy with the broken eye returns (original) so shall we begin (sorry if i have some spelling mistakes as i'm using wordpad becasue i don't have word on my new computer.**

**quickley ****_italics are thoughts _****and ****underlinings is reading/a message**

Carolina stood on a hill looking over the base below

"hey Lina why did we come here?" Chruch asked sounding nervous, considering there was over 100 guards down below

"first don't call me Lina, that was someone elses nickname for me and two we need to occupie ourself becasue i'm not the most happy person isn't that what you siad to Caboose" Carolina said shaking her head in annoyance

"you heard that damn it Caboose i told you to be quiet"

Carolina jumped down and landed right at the side of the base

she took out her grapple gun and shot it at a pillar so she could get over the fence

"Carolina two soldier with shotguns coming from the left another with a SAW from the right i suggest you get up high and hide" Church said checking his computer

but Carolina just stood there not moving

the men saw her (get it becasue one has a SAW and they saw her oh forget it) and pointed their guns right at her head

"you put you hands up and remove your helmet" one of the men said

"yeah so i can show my dominance little lady" another said and they all began to laugh

"word of advice gentlemen" Carolina began "don't taunt and angry red head with a lot of dead friends"

Carolina began to punch the man with the SAW as fast as a bullet

she then grabed the SAW and shot the other two

the alarm began to sound

"Carolina have you heard of the word subtle" Church asked frantacly

"yes" Carolina then proceed to punch every single soldier in her way

she made it to the control center and started to hack the computer

"Carolina why are you hacking the computer? why did we really come here?" Church asked appearing on the keyboard making Carolina stop

"hmn fine, Wash told me that a message was sent to him. he said it was from a freelancer" Carolina said

"and you think it's him, don't you" Church said concern in his voice

"Chuch is there is any chance thay..."

"Carolina we've talked about this you need to move on, i thought you had moved on?" Church said shaking his head

"Church you know that no matter what there is no way i can forget about him, i love him Church and i never got to tell him" she removed her helmet in anger throwing it to the side

"i'll leave you to your checks, and trust me i hope you find him, Delta hopes you find him so good luck" Church then disappered leaving Carolina to check the computer

please be from him, god damn it please

the message appeared on the screen it read

Dear Carolina and Wash

i know i have been a real prick but i hope you understand why i was. look i hope Wash and Carolina are reading this but if Wash is reading this, i sure as hell miss you mate i really do. if Carolina is reading this then, i'm sorry i went with her but i wanted to be the good guys and we were but the director was changing that. i hope i see you soon

From

...

suddenly the computer split apart before Carolina could read who it was from

she was pushed by a giant muscle man outside the door and into the courtyard of the base

"Church what the hell is that?" Carolina asked getting out her two plasma rifles

"from what i have found in my scan it's a man with an I.Q level of 2 and packed full of spartan serum" Chruch replied frantically boosting Carolina's shield to full

"he packs quite a punch for a toaster on steroids" a man said over the coms

"no Carolina that was not me" Church said

the giant man suddenly cluched his eye as a sniper bullet went right through it

"Lina hit him now and hit him hard" a man in spartan armor without a helmet ran passed her with two knives in his hands

"is that?" Church started but Carolina was already punching the man she didn't notice who the helmetless sniper was

they took him down 10 second flat

Lina stood up and went to thank the man but she stopped when she saw his busted eye

the man put his knives back in there hoslters on his chest and turned to see the face he has missed so much

"hey Carolina, long time no see" the man said smiling

"York?" Lina began to run towards him

York pulled her into a tight hug as she cried into his his chest

"i thought i had lost you, i thought i'd never see you again" Carolina said between sobs

"i know, i know and i'm sorry" York began "but you're Carolina, you never cry"

Lina then broke the hug and brought York into a kiss taking him by surprise

"um sorry to interupt this lovely momment but i'm still in your head Carolina" Church said

"shut...up...and...let...me...enjoy this...momment" Carolina said between kisses

they broke the kiss and Carolina decided to ask the question which was om her mind when she saw him

"York you got shot in the side, how did you survive?" Lina asked

"when I got shot I decided to ditch Tex so I told D to heal me and pretend I was dying. When she left I took one of the guards and told D to make the armour look like mine, I then put my healing unit and D into the armour said goodbye and started looking for you again, no biggy" York said

"now were are these Red's and Blue's i've heard so much about?" York asked

they began to walk to Exile talkin about what they have been up to during their time apart

**A/N so there we go a better version of my story I hope you like**


End file.
